Owen Green
Owen Green is a Sentinel rank player on Emerald Haze. He currently bases alone as the "Highlord of the Grand Empire of Tor". He joined the server on March 29th. Activities on the Server Pre Reset Before the reset of June 2019, Owen joined the server on March 29th 2019, nearly one full war after the servers release. Once he joined he warped wild and began has first base, Castle LJ. He joined a clan with a few other players new to the server, namely Levelup8, CalvinS3, Ricecakes420, Papasmurf__ and LootlesS. LootlesS quickly betrayed them so the clan had to create a new, X-ray proof base deep underground. But then, disaster struck, as Ricecakes, Papasmurf and Levelup were all jailed for using X-ray, and Calvin soon after for complaining excessively to the owners about the ban. This occurred from April 7th to May 7th 2019, during this time Owen set up his second major base Castle Athan, which was very soon after desroyed as JRTC found the base and not even 3 days later, the base fell. Right after this though, a sentinel by the name of Deadfox7777 teleported Owen to the World Border, so he could set up his new base there. During this time the rest of the clan created Flavortown, which stood for almost a full month, but then fell to LootlesS, who quit the server soon after. Owen's base was the attacked by an unkown person so he was forced to flee to a new area where he made the church of the Mighty Sun, where the clan came to live after the fall of Flavor Town. The church was the home of Owen for about 6 days before he abandoned it to search for a better base. Founding of Micaeland After about 2 hours of searching, Owen found a large continent and named it Micaeland, which he built a great country on. The country had 5 towns, Smurftown, Old Town, Rashtown, Shittown and the capital city. The country was the main base of the clan for about 5 weeks before it fell to civil war. After this Owen feld to found Micaeland 2, Electric Boogaloo, but the server reset before he could do anything important. Micaeland was Owen's personal favorite base. Post reset When the server was reset, Owen was not able to be online for about 2 weeks, but when he came back, one of his allies, by the name of Azifrog helped him out by teleporting him 50,000 blocks out where he started his first base, but it was a pile of dogshit so he asked for another teleport where Azi teleported him to the old base of Pipclinic, one of Owens other allies. From there he started a journey to find a new base, and he did just that, as after about an hour of searching he found an area he liked and decided to build his base there. Ninjalette gifted him his god tools from before the server reset so he was quickly able to expand the base. He started it by basing it off of Karazhan, from World of Warcraft but then just turned it into a city. After that he turned it into a country by adding surrounding towns and districts into the city. He added a second tower and a road with intentions of stretching it all the way to Pip's old base, but quickly gave up. He had many side projects in between but started playing less and less as many of his old clanmates were quitting. He finished a railroad that did end up going to Pips base with the "help" of Ricecakes. He finally quit playing for almost 2 months when Classic World of Warcraft came out. When he came back on he did not do much until Papasmurf rejoined. Together they built the KFC pyramid outside of the city and a large gold farm. Owen nearly doubled the size of the city and started work on a large wall. On 23rd December he founded this wiki. Traits Owen Green is a kind and easy-going player. He likes to collect player made items, heads and written books. Category:Players Category:Sentinels